


Shadows Of Evil - Tranzit

by CaptainLoki115



Series: Shadows of Evil [3]
Category: Call of Duty (Video Games), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Real Person Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 12:54:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20966882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainLoki115/pseuds/CaptainLoki115
Summary: After Crash landing near a seemingly abandoned bus station, Angel and Blaire along with Nikolai and Roy come face to face with a rag tag group of survivors, headed by a woman called Abigail 'Misty' Briarton. With their only mode of transport being an automated bus, Angel, Roy, Nikolai and Blaire along with Samuel Stuhlinger, Misty, Marlton Johnson and Russman are forced to work together to escape the new breed of enemy. Contains violence, course language and adult themes, Call of Duty Blackops 2, Tranzit map characters including Nikolai Belinski are respectively owned by Treyarch and Activision not me, fma character Roy Mustang is owned by Hiromu Arakawa, Blaire Taylor is owned by Gellyfish T and Angel Cain is owned by yours truly, Enjoy.





	1. Cuts and Bruised Egos

I groaned, not in much pain but more fustration, I dragging my ass out from under the wrecked helicopter body and hauled myself up I to a sitting position. I assessed the damage to myself, realising that I had a bone sticking out of my arm, "shit...really?" I asked in disbelief as Blaire rolled out from under the wreckage and laughed, I sighed with a smile, good old Blaire, not phased by nothing. She still had her Ray Gun, which had a small amount of amunition leftover, it was enough to cover us until we could find shelter. Roy pulled himself out as well, Nikolai was not far behind him, "my fucking head hurts" Roy growled looking at me, his face drained of colour when noticed my broken arm. I held my good hand up, pushed the bone back into my arm letting out a muffled cry, I then stood up and checked my two guns, both had bullets and weren't too badly damaged, for some reason I could hear a bus horn, I screwed up my face in confusion causing Nikolai to chuckle, "where the fuck are we guys?" I asked looking around quickly. "I think its a bus station, I could be wrong I'm kinda bleeding from my head" Roy said walking towards the nearby delapidated building. "No use standing her with thumbs up our asses, let's see what we can do with this place" Nikolai stated, investigating the building closer. I could hear people arguing inside, "hey did you guys hear that voice?" I heard a squeaky like voice ask, it sounded apprehensive, then a female said "shut up Marlton I can't hear when you bitch like that" I tried to take a squiz inside and almost ended up with a bullet in my head, if Blaire hadn't have pulled me down beforehand. "Come any closer I'll blow your brains out!" Yelled an elderly sounding man, Blaire mouth Faceplant and I covered my mouth. Moments later an elderly black gentleman wander out of the buildings front door, Blaire ran at him and decked him, knocking him out cold and I burst out laughing. I too was punched, but it didn't phase me much anymore since I had been hit one too many times but I believe she may have knocked a screw loose this time, I noticed there were 3 other all standing there with a mixed of horror and confusion expressions, "it's okay were not dead" I said causing the female to roll her eyes. "Duh? No kidding, sheesh we kinda figured since your eyes aren't glowing and all" She said with a sarcastic tone. "Are you here to kill us?" Asked another man with a mustache, "cos I don't want to die just saying" I shook my head. "No we're not going to do that, there's enough dead people to well cause the government to resort to using nukes and all, , names Angel Cain" I answered as he visually relaxed. "Samuel, this is Misty" he said pointing to the woman, he then pointed to the geek, "that's Marlton and that's Russman on the ground there" I nodded turning to see if he had recovered from Blaires suprise attack, when he rolled over I knew he was fine. Roy scratched his head and moved to assess the bus, "this looks like it could be worth using as a fortification, care to join us?" He asked all in question, there was a series of quick nods as the sounds of the undead reached my ears. "Let's go Roy" I said pushing him into the vehicle with the others not to be left behind. Nikolai stood at the front eying the robot driver evily, "I do not care for such contraptions, but it means we don't have to drive" he said as the bus started to roll along to its next destination.

The bus rolled along at a steady pace, passing through thick smog clouds, I noticed that there seemed to be lava collecting on the surface through cracks in the earth. "Hot stuff" I murmured as Marlton squealed again causing Misty to punch his shoulder and give him an evil look. Roy looked worse for wear, his facial expression was cause for concern so I walked up to him and put my hand on his shoulder and he looked at me. "I'm fine Angel" he said trying to reassure me. "You look pale and tired, here" I commented, cutting my arm and rubbing a bit of my blood on his head wound, Russman scowled at this very act. "What the hell? Are you some kinda freak-" Russman was cut off by another Blaire punch, she eyed him basically saying without words that she was the only one who could call me that, which was true. For the first time in a couple of days I rolled up a cigarette and lit it up, the situation demanded it. "Let's just say for sakes Russman that I'm a genetic experiment and my blood has healing qualities" I answered blowing the smoke out my nose and sideways glancing at him laying on the ground, 'someone learns fast' I thought as he stayed down with Blaire standing over him. We had entered a road tunnel, cars and other vehicles littered the area, piled onto of one another and in various states of decay. Nikolai happened to look out the rear windscreen at the same time as zombies were running full speed towards our bus, he spat out the vodka he was drinking and whipped around. "Zombies!" He yelled as Blaire ran to the back and blasted them with the remainder of her bullets, they exploded into nothing because for some reason when they passed over the lava they didn't die they just turned volitile instead. We made it out of the tunnel and stopped outside a diner and mechanics shop and there waiting for us with all its randomness was that fucking box.


	2. The Lights Of Their Eyes

I stared at the box with the intent to burn it with my evil killing thoughts, Blaire just smiled which scared Marlton shitless, Misty shot at the sauntering zombies just to keep them at bay while Roy touched the random box. It spat out the RPD machine gun, which he took without question, Nikolai got ahold of the HAMAR machine gun and the others received various other types as Samuel started to punch his head, Blaire noticed this and hit him herself, he gave her a thumbs up, "you're welcome" She said going to the box and receiving the Ray Gun again, "I love this fucking Blow dryer!" I could see that this box had been kind.... for once and that was good cos an unhappy Blaire makes for unhappy everybody and sore faces. It was at this time the bus up and ditched us, leaving us stranded at this diner. "Did that bus just abandon us no hopers?" Roy asked, I shrugged. "Automatic pilot?" I said as Blaire picked up a rock and chucked it at the vehicle with a rahhh sound. She waved her fist in its direction and turned around to search for food, she kicked open the door seeing the mess of things around the floor of this place but no food in site and all I could hear was the sounds of angry growls and a chair flew threw the window suddenly. I laughed, knowing there to be nothing of interest as zombies started to emerge from the smog, we busied ourselves with killing them as Blaire took out her hunger fustration on the diners interior. I then saw a zombie fly out of the open door and rag doll across the ground, this time it was Roy who laughed, killing a zombie with a head shot, "keep the bullet" he told it as it fell to the ground in a heap. Misty had decided she wasn't gonna wait here to die, she ventured into smog and disappeared. I heard screeching and the sounds of wailing as Misty came running back into view, she was being chased by these rather strange looking creatures, they kinda looked like retarded midgets who had been starved and forced to live in caves for years on end, hunch back little fuck, they lept at me and Nikolai blasted it dead with his machine gun. "Nasty little fucks" he said as Misty caught her breath, Samuel couldn't help but laugh at her to which he was punched by Blaire from behind. "Would you like to meet the hairy midget terror up close Stuhlinger? " Misty asked holding up her fist, Samuel shook his head violently. "No, no I'm fine...." he answered cowering slightly, I sighed just as Roy collapsed on the ground.

Misty waved a piece of chocolate above Roy's nose, where she got it noone knows but he woke and smiled at her. "Sorry I shouldn't have kept so quiet about my injuries" he said with a smirk and she smiled back at him, I had noticed the small, group of zombies had started to get bigger and slowly get closer as Misty helped Roy to his feet, Blaire gave me a knowing look and I scowled looking away. "Next time don't try to be the tough silent guy" Misty told him and he nodded as I punched a zombie so hard he rag dolled into a car, bouching off and continuing down the road, Nikolai chuckled as Blaire cocked an eyebrow. "Curious" Stuhlinger remarked as I clenched my fists in anger. Blaire knew what was up but didn't feel the need to explain to all in question my feelings for Roy, she just watched everyone, myself included until we heard the bus horn edging closer. I found a piece of timber, suspiciously formed conveniently into a bat like object, I swung at a nearby zombie, parting it of its head and smashed another constantly until it was a pile of pulp. Roy looked in my direction, watching as I lost my rag completely, it scared him slightly as I am know to be quite mellow these days but I'd had enough of being chill, my German blood boiled at the blatant disregard he had for his injuries and how I had asked him earlier if he was alright, he obviously didn't value our friendship enough to tell me he was not feeling good. *Fucking bullshit, mother fucking assholes* I swore in German making the newbies look at Blaire for explanation. "She's German" Blaire stated flatly as I smashed another zombie to pieces, cursing and carrying on in my native language, Nikolai cracked up laughing so much it brought him to tears. "Oh Angel I thought you had lost that German manic behaviour" he said and I turned around, grinning evily as I hit the zombie in front of me straight into the buses front grille. "Our ride is here" I said with my accent still lingering as I do bed my blunt weapon and walked into the bus, the others followed behind me with Blaire grinning to herself as she entered.

I waited for the next stop in our mission, when a power plant came into view I geared up to have a bit of fun, on my own. Once the bus stopped I waited a while, the others focused on keeping the zombies out of the bus and as soon as it started to leave I valued out the back window shooting up the zombies around the rear end of the vehicle, I turned and identified the entrance to the building. Roy noticed I was missing, he ran to the back and looked out "Angel! What are you doing!?" He yelled looking visibility worried. "I'll catch up!" I answered not looking at him but focusing on the job at hand, the bus left into the fog and I entered the power plant, it's white walls tried to blind me, but I ran to the main part to suss out what I needed to do to turn on the power here. Realising I need the fuse board and switch I went in search of these finding them both with ease all the while thinking, 'this will teach you to take me for granted' for some reason the switch wouldn't budge and it electrocuted me when I touched it. I swore, turning around to look for something to help, then I saw a zombies arm, I grabbed it and used that to flip the switch setting off a chair reaction, I could see in the center of the coil a chamber rise from it, inside was a being of pure electricity and seconds later it shot into the sky. Then the roller door opened and I legged it to the top of the metal cat walk, jumping over the gap in it around and down the stairs and out the gap in the building, dodging the zombies that tried to intercept me, I stayed a while killing zombies for fun when I noticed what looked like the components for a flame thrower lying around, I grabbed these parts and constructed it, I lit it with my lighter and spewed fire at the zombies running at me. *burn! Yes burn mother fuckers* I yelled in German torching these undead bitches and laughing maniacally at their plight. I then decided to run to catch up with the ret of the group, flame thrower in hand I disappeared into the smog.


	3. You Have No Power Over Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tense

The bus stopped outside a farmstead, Roy got out and emediatly went to go after me, Nikolai grabbed him, "I need to go after her" he reasoned but Nikolai dragging him towards the farmhouse, as he struggled to get free of his grip. Blaire rolled her eyes, 'only worried about her when she goes off on her own ae' she though but she knew better, it was the zombies that should be worried about the crazy German coming after them not the other way round, she watched the two men struggle as the others looked for upgrades to the bus. Misty found a plow attachment in the bar and Russman found a ladder, they proceeded to put them on as Blaire noticed flames acting a little too dileberately on their own. Out of the shadows emerged that crazy German, I flamed two zombies in front of me as I came up the right side of the bus dragging a hobbit corpse behind me by its leg. "I'm back bitches!" I announced as I burned another zombie. Roy ran to me, an annoyed look on his face. "What we're you thinking? You could've been killed" He said and I walked past him without looking at him. *Why the fuck you care* I said in German walking towards Blaire and giving her a thumbs up, she replied with the finger and a grin, "I was turning on the power, you guys are welcome" I threw the midgets corpse into the nearby bush. I cleared out the farm with fire watching the zombies burn, then entered the bus, being followed by the others and a rather confused Roy Mustang.

The bus ride to the next stopped was eriely quiet, I stood at the front eagerly waiting as the bus stopped in the center of town, Blare pushed past me and cleared the way through so that we could investigate the area better and unhindered. As the rest fanned out to search for items of value, I went in search of the drink machine juggernog, having known from experience it's benefits, I wanted to be strong for what was to come next. Blaire pulled Roy to one side causing his nerves to sky rocket, "What are you doing?" She asked sternly and he looked at her blankly. "What do you mean?" He countered causing Blaire to threaten him. "You know damn well you fucking flirt, you don't even tell Angel you're hurt bad and then you allow someone you barely know to sort it out? I should just call it anyhow" Blaire said scowling, "and now you're all butt hurt about her actions over the last few hours? Do you know why she trusts us?" He shrugged, Blaires blood burned. "Enlighten me" he said sarcastically. "Because of what we've been through you fuck wit, we were the first contact group with the zombies, she wouldn't give anyone besides Richtofen that level of trust because she's a German Special Operations soldier" She explained, "since world War 2 everyone thinks any German is a nazi, she would soon as kill you if she didn't know you" he pondered this for a moment. "Just to protect herself" he summized feeling rather like a huge dick now. "She cares about you and not telling her you we really hurt offended her and now she thinks you don't trust her like every other asshole out there" Blaire said hitting him square in the face and stalking off. I had found my machine in question and drank the beverage it contained feeling the familiar surge of energy that came with it, I walked down the stairs and back towards where the bus was. I signalled to Blaire that I was off on my own again but this time Roy stopped me. "You're going by yourself again?" He asked as I nodded, giving him my don't mess look and stepping past him, but that didn't stop him from following me, "please talk to me Angel" I spun on my heal to face him. "You want to talk now? How convenient I thought you didn't need to speak to me when it came to anything but please do, what would you like to know hmm?" I said, my accent coming through, "how but this I'm going to find the things that will help us get out of her safely, I am doing this alone because I do not wish to put you guys in danger only myself and further more I have already been picked out as the German that could be untrustworthy to these others due to the fact I am German and possibly a Nazi" with that I ran into the mist holding back the waters works as best I could, through the smog I could see the green street light I saw earlier on my way through from the plant, denizens lept at me but dug into the ground as soon as I made it to the light, I jumped into the vortex the creature had made and prepared myself for what was at the other end.

As I had hoped I was meters away from the diner, I legged it through the fog towards the bright lights of the building and killed the denizen that followed me. I went inside the diner, climbed onto the roof and located these knuckles I had read about in the power plant, they called them the Galvaknuckles. I slipped them on and made my way back to the town using the same method of transport I used to get to the diner. As I came back into the view of the group, Blaire came up to me. "Do you find what you were after, cos whatever it is may help me kill that thing" She said pointing to the white being of pure electricity. "Oh it will bruh, allow me" I said as I ran at it, raising my fist I punched it banishing it back to the sky, for the first time in history Blaires mouth dropped open from suprise. "Galvaknuckles mate, I thought it might kill it but I was only buying time it would seem" I said as she grinned evily, moments later 'he' returned and Blaire pulled out her bowie knife, she proceeded to stab 'him' multiple times until it dusipated into thin air and the dark clouds moved off slightly. The bus returned as I jury rigged the truck to get us out of here, I threw a chip at Marlton. "This will help you reprogram the robot driver I think, so it will take you where you need to go" I explained, I shook hands with all of them as Nikolai, Roy, Blaire and I jumped into the truck and drove off, back to the bunker and to what was left of our division.


End file.
